Jealousy
by nikitabella
Summary: Maddy growled angrily at Jana who was laughing crazily at her feeble attempt to fight back. She knew it was a bad idea. It didn't matter if Alric was threatening them or not, taking fighting lessons from the wild wolfblood was just screaming disaster. And to top it all, Rhydian was taking her side! One-shot!


Maddy growled angrily at Jana who was laughing crazily at her feeble attempt to fight back. She knew it was a bad idea. It didn't matter if Alric was threatening them or not, taking fighting lessons from the wild wolfblood was just screaming disaster.

''I told you that this isn't for tames.'' She smiled down at her.

Maddy felt the wolf in her trying to take control and crouched down, ready to attack. Jana wanted wild? Oh, wild was what she would get then. The read-headed girl had stopped laughing and was growling threateningly too.

''Okay, that's enough.'' Rhydian came in between them with stern look. ''Jana, stop it. Mads, calm down.''

The brunette growled again before swiftly standing up. She narrowed her golden eyes at the female.

''She started it, don't call me to calm down!'' Maddy nodded towards Jana. She knew that she sounded like a whining child but didn't care. She was sick of the wild wolfblood's remarks and 'jokes'. ''What's so wrong with living in the civilization?''

''The fact that you think that you're better than us! You're so cool because you know so much! Well, you know nothing about actually being a wolfblood! You're just pets for _them_!'' she spat the last word like it was venom, causing Maddy to bare her teeth at her.

''So it's better to act like cavemen? Because of your actions they think that we are monsters!'' she yelled back.

By this time, both of them were glaring at each other with golden eyes, black veins crawling up their necks and down their arms.

''Okay, this is not how I imagined it.'' Rhydian commented from between them before burying a hand in his hair.

''No, seriously?! Wouldn't have guessed!'' Maddy remarked, sarcasm heavily dripping from her voice. ''Ugh!'' she let out an irritated sound before throwing her hands up in surrender and stepping away from them.

''It's not my fault that your little tame friend can't take pressure well.'' Jana remarked smugly and that did it for Maddy.

She let her instincts overtake her and wolfed out, pouncing swiftly on the surprised wild, teeth bared and claws on the verge of cutting skin.

''Maddy!'' Rhydian's shout sounded from behind her and in the next second he pushed her off of Jana's body which sent them both tumbling for a few yards.

She hurried to regain her balance, the fur on her back bristled. She was breathing hard while watching Rhydian crouching slightly in front of Jana, to protect her probably.

The brownish wolf huffed, shaking its head. She watched the two for a few more seconds before hissing and turning away from them, breaking into a run towards her house. Fine by her, if they didn't want her there. She could defend herself on her own; she had never needed anyone's help. She wasn't that weak. With that, she left the two behind.

''Maddy wait!'' Rhydian's voice came yet again and she could hear his footsteps behind her. He was chasing her.

She shook her head to clear it up. It didn't matter. He took Jana's side. Wasn't it a little too late now for that?

She reached the river and turned towards the way she came. A deep, threatening howl left her lungs. She hoped that the message was clear for the blond boy-_Stay away!_

''Mads!'' she heard him call her again but his steps could be no longer heard.

She huffed again before jumping gracefully over the river and continuing her sprint towards her home.

Maddy slammed the door with such force that a picture, hanged next to it fell to the floor.

''Don't break the house cub!'' her mother emerged from the kitchen. ''So how did it go?''

''Horrible.'' She said shortly, not wanting to satisfy her mother by saying that it was a mistake. ''I'm going to my room.''

''Don't worry about it, it couldn't have been that bad.'' Emma tried to reassure her daughter, seeing that she was distressed but Maddy ignored it completely, closing her bedroom door with equal strength. ''Or maybe it could.''

Maddy paced in her room, not able to sit still. The adrenaline and anger were still running in her blood, causing her to want to just _do_ something. But of course the forest was out of reach since the two wolfbloods were probably still there.

With a final growl, she flopped on her bed and put her earphones on before turning the volume to max.

* * *

It was around 3 a.m. when Maddy woke up and didn't manage to fall asleep again. She tossed and turned in the bed until finally giving up. Maybe a run would help her clear her head and make her sleepy. With that thought in mind, she stood up and put on a jacket before jumping out the window and dashing towards the forest.

She sighed in happiness as the chilly air brushed the strands of hair away from her face. Running always made her feel better, made her feel free. She felt unstoppable, like nothing and no one could catch her. Her steps slowed a little as she remembered that this wasn't completely true. She came to a stop and sat under a tall old tree, remembering that there was one person that was able to catch her after all. Though they usually were running side by side and it was impossible to tell who was leading who.

Well, she definitely wasn't following him. Maddy Smith was running independently. She definitely didn't depend on blond boys with handsome faces and cute smiles…

''Stop it!'' she scolded herself out loud before sighing. Great, now she was talking to herself. How crazy could she get?

Suddenly, a twig broke in the distance, causing Maddy's instincts to go crazy. She jumped into a crouching position silently and sniffed the air, trying to detect if there was an intruder. How stupid of her to get out in the middle of the night without telling her parents anything! What if it was Alric, waiting for a chance to get his revenge? She would bleed here to death without having anyone close enough to hear her!

She relaxed slightly after a few minutes of not hearing anything unusual. It was probably some animal that had decided to catch its dinner or probably an early breakfast, considering the hour. She slumped against the tree trunk again, closing her eyes and tried to slow down her racing heart.

She was alerted again when the thudding of paws against the forest ground reached her, coming from closer this time. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was causing the sound. It was just her luck that the moon was hidden behind thick rain clouds.

She squatted again, sniffing the air but it was to no use. The wind was blowing from behind her, bringing only the smell of wet grass; it was going to rain soon.

The nearest bushes shook a little and she saw the black flow through her veins. Not having the patience to wait any further, Maddy made three swift steps and jumped in. She was coughed by surprise when her arms didn't land on fur but on cotton. A t-shirt. As long as she was concerned Alric didn't wear t-shirts.

The moment of doubt was enough for her stalker to take advantage and twist his body so now Maddy was pressed against the forest ground.

''Not bad at all.'' Rhydian commented, his smiling face hovering above hers.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked, amazement clear in her voice as she tried to free herself.

He chuckled before sitting up and helping her to do the same. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them speaking. Maddy's eyes were trained on her track-shoes while Rhydian's were observing her.

''You still mad?'' he asked then, arching a brow in question.

Maddy felt guilty for acting like a spoiled little brat while watching his smile waver but she was determined to not give in. When had she admitted being defeated anyway?

''I wonder why?'' she remarked sarcastically before standing up and dusting her pajamas. Oh lord, she had gone out wearing her pajamas? Great.

Rhydian stood up too, his face serious.

''You know she didn't really want to insult you. She only wanted to motivate you.''

''Yeah, right. You didn't sound so sure yourself.'' She said, crossing her hands in front of her chest (tucking the jacket in because seriously, she was only wearing her pajama top!). ''Look, whatever, I can take care of myself. I don't want to ruin your pack relationship or something so you can relax. The tame here will be fine.''

She knew it was low but didn't care. She spun around and started walking back towards the way she came before her irritation could cause her to do something she would regret later. She thought that he had already left when his voice reached her.

''Mads, are you _jealous_ of Jana?''

The female wolfblood stopped dead in her tracks like a deer caught in the headlights. Her face flushed scarlet while she was trying to think of a response, preferably one that won't embarrass her even more.

Was she jealous? Maybe. Shan had told her the same earlier but she refused to believe it. She was just concerned that Jana could expose them easily if not calm. It had nothing to do with Rhydian. Well, maybe a little but no way was she admitting that to anyone, let alone _him_!

''Jealous? Why should I be?'' she finally asked, hoping that it came as casual and sarcastic as she wished it to be.

''I don't know, I don't see why.'' He answered while coming closer to her.

''Well, I'm not.'' She stated, still not turning around to face him.

''Good.'' His voice came from really close and a second later he was standing right next to her with his usual smile that always made her walls crumble. She felt the corners of her own lips turning up as the blush didn't ease. Her anger though was slipping away.

''What are you doing here anyway?'' she asked again in a more friendly way this time.

''I couldn't sleep.'' He shrugged before sitting down under a tree tugging her with him. ''You?''

''Same. I got to bed too early.''

They both chuckled. A comfortable silence fell between them as the minutes passed. Sleep evaded her but it didn't seem like that for Rhydian who was having a hard time opening his eyes after every blink. Maddy suppressed a laugh before nudging his arm.

''Hey, if you fall asleep here, I won't drag you to your house.''

His eyes snapped open and he sighed before straightening up.

''It's nice to know how much you care about me Mads.''

It was probably supposed to sound sarcastic but his half-grin and noticeable drowsiness ruined it.

''Come on, we should get going. We have school tomorrow.'' She shoved him again before standing up herself.

He extended his hands towards her expectantly and she rolled her eyes before taking them. He could be such a lazy-ass sometimes. After he was stable on his feet she made an attempt to let him go but he refused, gripping her hand tighter in his.

''Will you meet me in the forest tomorrow after school? We can continue practicing our fighting skills.'' He suggested with a small gently smile plastered on his face. Maddy was hesitant about this, she didn't want to look like an idiot again. Especially in front of Jana. She was about to decline his offer when he spoke again: ''Come on, I'm not that bad! I can be of some help.''

She stood puzzled like that for a few seconds.

''We're going to be alone then?''

''Yeah.'' He said sheepishly before nudging her. ''I won't laugh when you tumble in the mud, I promise.''

She felt a silly smile spreading on her face and she looked away to try and hide it. She couldn't believe the way Rhydian could affect her lately!

''Okay, but don't think that I'll spare you.'' She said then, looking up and pointing a warning finger at his chest. His laughter filled the air and she felt herself beam even more.

''I'm not that stupid Mads.'' He finally answered. ''Come on, race you to your house!''

And with that he let her hand go and sprinted away, Maddy following closely behind. In no time, they had reached the Smith's back door.

''Good night, see you in the morning.'' She whispered, trying to not wake her parents up.

''Yeah, good night.'' He smiled once again and she returned it before turning to silently open the door.

''Maddy.'' His voice reached her and she was surprised that he sounded a little hesitant.

''Yeah?'' she turned towards him again to see his figure nearing. She didn't have the chance to ask him what was wrong. His lips quickly brushed her forehead.

''Night Mads.'' He whispered to her before dashing to the forest, leaving her stunned with a hand on the door handle.

She was silently climbing the stairs a few minutes later unable to erase the dazed smile from her flushed face.

**A\N: Okay, some Maddian for all of you fans. I hope that I didn't make Jana the bad guy here. This takes place just a few days after she arrived and Rhydian got back to the Vaughn's so yeah. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
